freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppet
Not what you were looking for? See Puppet (disambiguation), or the animatronic that it is trapped inside of, Lefty. FNaF2 = ' ' (also known as the '''Marionette'Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 61) is an animatronic puppet and the presumed main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is located in the Prize Corner and will only appear if the Music Box is left unwound for too long. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jumpscare and a small in-game cutscene, in which it gains small, white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinations in which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. Behavior Phone Guy mentions that the night guard needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where they attempt to find sources of noise or potential customers. The source, in this case, is the Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital to keep the Puppet at bay; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and will attack the night guard, ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then blinks red when the timer has run out, meaning the music is about to end, and The Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately, or the player will be completely helpless against The Puppet. It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop the Puppet, but this is not true. Since the Puppet will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on The Puppet and wind the Music Box, keeping it there as long as the Music Box is still wound. If The Puppet is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player still has one last chance to stop The Puppet in its tracks and prevent it from reaching the second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal Music Box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the night guard. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will still make its way towards the Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the night guard, even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way of surviving at this point is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find the Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach the Office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where its attack time is based on other animatronics' A.I.s. Trivia *The Puppet is the second animatronic in the series - with Golden Freddy in the original game being the first - who is not on the Custom Night menu, despite being a threat to the player. This is likely due to the fact that The Puppet's A.I. is caused by player reaction. *When the Puppet launches at the night guard, its trajectory always will show it jumping directly in front of the player's sight, even if the night guard is not facing forward at a 90-degree angle. This will make it seem as if it is emerging from the wall. **This can also happen with Foxy and Golden Freddy. *The Puppet is one of the very few antagonists in the entire series who doesn't have teeth, the others being Phantom Puppet and Minireena. *The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11, but as soon as they lower the Monitor, it will begin its approach. It is possible for it to attack even while viewing CAM 11 if it has already left the area. **After the Puppet has left the Prize Corner, the static in CAM 11 becomes less harsh. *Like Foxy, the Puppet can attack the night guard even if another animatronic is inside The Office, or if the Freddy Fazbear Head is in use. *The Puppet is one of three animatronics to have a jumpscare preceded by music. The others are Ballora and Freddy Fazbear from the first game, although Ballora is seen singing all the time. **This is assuming, as with Freddy, that the night doesn't end first. *The Puppet is one of the four animatronics that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The Puppet is one of four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before attacking, with the others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *The Puppet and its mechanics are likely inspired by the popular Jack-in-the-box children's toy, due to the fact that it comes from a box, music precedes its attack, and it launches itself to attack. *It is unknown if the Puppet was scrapped with the other toy animatronics at the end of the 6th Night. **It might be likely because its mask is seen in Fazbear's Fright. *The Puppet is one of the animatronics that does not appear in the air vents; four others are Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, and Foxy. *The Puppet is believed to be sentient and sapient by the Phone Guy, as he claims that it is "always thinking." **This could be out of a sense of paranoia, however, as he directly states that he never liked the Puppet. *The Puppet is only one of the three animatronics to never enter the Office aside from when attacking the night guard, the others being Toy Chica and Foxy. **In the game files, there is an unused image of the Puppet with strings attached to it. This file is originally meant to be used while inside the Office. *The Puppet is one of the three animatronics not shown in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer, the others being Golden Freddy and Toy Chica. **However, both the Puppet and Golden Freddy are shown on children's drawings at the beginning of the trailer, and Toy Chica can be seen on several posters throughout the trailer. *During the very last frame of the Puppet's jumpscare, its expression seems to change, looking somewhat angry. This is due to the angle and closeness of the Puppet's face to the night guard's own. *It is unknown how the Puppet traverses the pizzeria. It has no actual feet and its legs and torso seem incapable of supporting its body. **However, both its hallucination and the Death Minigames seem to imply that the Puppet moves by floating, making it one of the more overtly paranormal elements in the series. **The FnafVR trailer seems to contradict this, as in the trailer, The Puppet can clearly be seen walking. *The Puppet is one of the six animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations, the others being Mangle, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, and BB. **In the Puppet's case, it does not trigger the alarm at all, as it goes directly from the Prize Corner to The Office. *All of the children's drawings depict the Puppet with strings and a handle. These are absent in its jumpscare and in all of its hallucinations with the exception of one. **When the Puppet is still in the Prize Corner, it can be seen with its strings and handle. However, once the Puppet leaves the Prize Corner, the strings and handle disappear. It is unknown why this occurs. ***It is possible that the handle runs on a conveyor belt that is on the ceiling throughout the pizzeria (or at least leading to the Office), and once it reaches the end of the hallway, the strings detach from the Puppet's wrists and ankles, sending it flying at the night guard due to the momentum at which it was travelling. *While in the Prize Corner, the Puppet's mask appears glossy, even though in most other instances, the mask has a matte look. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the night guard's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow present in the second restaurant. **Its habit of obscuring the player's vision in this cutscene is later referenced by its phantom counterpart's sequence in the third game. *The Puppet's jumpscare also appears in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigame. As soon as the minigame ends, the Puppet's jumpscare animation will play, sending the player back to the main menu. **This might hint that the child murdered by the Purple Guy outside the diner is what eventually became The Puppet. *It is theorized that the Puppet stuffed the children into the original animatronics' suits in The Missing Children Incident, as implied by the Death Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **One can assume that it was the intention of the Puppet to "Give Life" and to "Help Them". *During the second game's development, one of Scott's sons helped Scott with the skin texture for the Puppet, including its face.lol. I Actually did help with the skin texture, and the coloring on his face. The puppet actually didn't get me too much. It was more the anticipation of the puppet that was the spooky part - One of Scott's sons, June 10, 2016 *The Puppet is one of five animatronics not to be seen in a party room, the others being Toy Freddy, Foxy, BB, and Golden Freddy. *In the PC version, the Puppet has its head sticking out of the box before the entire body is shown. Yet, in the mobile version, the Puppet's body is shown first. *The Puppet is possibly the tallest animatronic in the series. *When the Puppet is about to attack and "Pop! Goes the Weasel" plays, the music consists only of the first two lines played on loop. *Oddly, the Puppet's mask bears a resemblance to the No-Face/Kaonashi from the Japanese anime movie Spirited Away. *According to The Freddy Files, the Puppet is a male. In Ultimate Custom Night, however, the Puppet speaks with a little girl’s voice, however, this could just be the voice of the soul possessing it. References |-|FNaF3 = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as one of the attractions in Fazbear's Fright. Along with Chica, it can be seen next to a doorway from the right side at CAM 08. Its appearance does not affect gameplay, and it is only present for aesthetic purposes. Rather than appearing as itself, the Puppet's role is majorly replaced with its phantom counterpart Phantom Puppet. Appearance For the Phantom Puppet not much can be seen about it, as only its head is shown. The Puppet lacks a body entirely and the back of its head which makes it partly empty. Although sometimes on CAM 08, the player can see the real Puppet, with the same design from the second game, real enough to see its reflection until it is actually revealed to be Phantom Puppet after lowering the Monitor down. Minigame Perhaps the Puppet's only notable appearance in the game is in the minigame "Happiest Day". In this minigame (which can be accessed on any night by double-clicking the drawing of The Puppet on the right wall of CAM 03), the player plays as the Puppet and is only capable of walking left and right. Walking right, the player will pass by several children wearing animal masks, and on the very far right, a crying child can be found next to a table. Also next to the table are several children wearing gray masks (the number of children present being the same as the number of children unlocked from previous minigames). If the player has not completed all the Cake Endings from all previous minigames, the only exit will be via the Exit door to the far left. However, once the player has completed all other Cake Endings, they will then find four children wearing masks of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to the left of the table (in place of the children previously wearing gray masks). Touching the table will place a cake on it, and the crying child will now have on a Golden Freddy mask. All five children will disappear, as well as the player character, leaving their six masks lying on the ground. The six balloons previously seen in the room will now float up towards the room barrier, and the game will abruptly end. Upon completion of this minigame and getting the Cake Ending, the player will be rewarded with a third star on the main menu screen, and completing Night 5 will now give the player the "Good Ending". The giant figure in the background of "Mangle's Quest" minigame bears some resemblance to the Puppet, although it serves no function and is only part of the background. Trivia *Phantom Puppet appears in the Office through a visual trigger from CAM 08, similarly to the other phantoms. Oddly, this trigger appears to resemble the original Puppet. *The Puppet is one of the three attractions to only show its head. Two others are Foxy and Chica. *The Puppet is one of the two attractions to not have a light bulb in it, the other being Freddy. *There is a drawing of the Puppet on one of the cameras, but The Puppet appears to have no tears. **This might hint that the Puppet had no tears before it was possessed. *The Extra menu refers to the Puppet's phantom counterpart as Phantom Puppet which, by extension, means that "The Puppet" is likely its official name. *The Puppet's cameo in "Mangle's Quest" bears a slight resemblance to the crying child's last appearance in the cutscene at the end of Night 6 in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **If the sprite was brightened and saturated two times, the Puppet appears to be a brilliant blue in color. This is also true for Shadow Bonnie (from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 4), silhouetted BB (from "BB's Air Adventure" minigame), and dark-looking Cupcakes (from "Chica's Party" minigame and the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 2). *It is a common misconception that the Puppet's mask disappears when Springrtrap is in CAM 08. This is simply caused by Springtrap blocking the lights emitted by Chica's head. |-|FNaF4 = Although the original Puppet doesn't appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, its nightmarish incarnation, Nightmarionne, replaces Nightmare in the Halloween Edition of the game. In addition, the music of the original Puppet's music box plays throughout Nightmarionne's presence. |-|FFPS = returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It appears in the minigame for the Security Puppet item, and is also in inside Lefty. Gameplay Should the player buy the Security Puppet item from the Catalog and place it in The Pizzeria, they can play test it as a minigame. During the game, the player is tasked with stopping a child with a green security bracelet from leaving the restaurant. The Puppet will hide in their box and occasionally peek out to observe the children. It can leave its box and wander around with player input as well, though making contact with any wrong child will end the minigame. During the usual iteration of the minigame, the child will never appear and no Faz Score or money will be awarded to the player. However, should the player play test the game enough times, a special version of the game will play out. This is required for the Lorekeeper certificate. Story Trivia *The community has often argued that the child in the Security Puppet minigame may actually be Charlie, the main character of the book universe, as evidenced by the fact that the name, Henry, is brought up in the Insanity ending through the tape's name, "HRY223". |-|UCN = , alongside its Nightmare counterpart and The animatronic it's inside of, also appears in the Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior Like in the second game, the Puppet resides in its music box, now located in the Kitchen. The player needs to wind up the music box to keep it tamed. However, if they neglect its music box, the Puppet will escape and proceed to eventually attack the player. It cannot be put back into its music box, and the ventilation system will start draining much faster, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. If the Global Music Box is activated, the music box will automatically wind itself up (along with soothing other audio-based animatronics), but this puts a substantial drain on the player's power supply. The challenges in which the Puppet is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Old Friends *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 Trivia *The Puppet's mechanic description calls it "he", despite having a feminine voice. **It was also called male in The Freddy Files, though this is currently unconfirmed. |-|FNaF VR= will return in the upcoming title Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. |-|Gallery = ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet starting to emerge from the present box. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet outside of the present box. Puppetone.png|The Puppet in the Main Hall. Puppettwo.png|The Puppet's face in the Main Hall. Puppetthree.png|The Puppet's face looking up above in the Main Hall. Puppet at CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring the Puppet, variation 1. Puppet at CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring the Puppet, variation 2. Puppet at CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring the Puppet, variation 3. Night4correctdream.png|The Puppet alongside Bonnie and Chica during Night 4's cutscene. ITSME.gif|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene. ThePuppetsFace.png|The Puppet's face. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. 626.png|The Puppet when in the last cutscene, in front of the viewer. Minigames ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet's sprite from the Death Minigames. Miscellaneous FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The Puppet as seen in the final teaser image, brightened. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|An unused close-up of a very angry-looking Puppet. PuppetStrings.png|Another unused image of the Puppet, featuring strings and a control bar, like one would find on a marionette. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay CAM_08.png|The Puppet on CAM 08. SpringtrapCam08BLightsBrighter.png|The Puppet on CAM 08 while Springtrap is there. 298.png|The Puppet on CAM 08, along with the Phantom Puppet. Strangely, it has the texture of its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 self. CAM 08 Light Off2.png|The Puppet in CAM 08 with the lights off. Minigames Crying_Puppet.png|A strange-looking figure in the "Mangle's Quest" minigame, resembling The Puppet. Puppetkid.png|The Puppet's sprite in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Puppet's_mask.png|The Puppet's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Minigames File:SPuppet1.gif|The Puppet, as it appears in the Security Puppet minigame. File:SPuppet2.gif|The Puppet, slightly damaged in the Security Puppet minigame. File:IMG_0869.gif|The Puppet, badly damaged in the Security Puppet minigame. File:IMG_0870.gif|The Puppet crawling, damaged to the point of deactivating in the Security Puppet minigame. Lefty_Alley.png|thumb|The Puppet's arm can be seen inside Lefty. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted '' Miscellaneous'' PzX9BF3.jpg|The Puppet as it appears from one of the "Help Wanted!" teasers. Abc00a10-ba49-4460-8706-67cf82d06d16.gif|The Puppet killing the player in the FNaF VR trailer, alongside of Mangle and Nightmare Fredbear. '' Miscellaneous'' Thankyou.jpg|The Puppet, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise at the time. 1726.png|the Puppet as it appeared in Toy Chica: The High School Years. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The melody that plays when the Music Box is wound. The song is "My Grandfather's Clock". The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. The sound the Puppet makes when killing the night guard. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the night guard, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! UCN Quotes (The Puppet) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night